¿Porque no sales conmigo?
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Leonard McCoy es un prestigioso doctor, todos los días a la misma hora escucha un programa de radio, los amigos de ambos los inscriben en un programa de citas por internet ¿Cómo reaccionara Bones al enterarse que su locutor favorito es su cita? (AU Scones Sprik)
1. Chapter 1

¿Porque no sales conmigo?

_**Este fic participa en el evento de Cita a Ciegas del foro The Final Slash Frontier. **_

McCoy/Scotty Sprik AU

**Resumen**: Leonard McCoy es un prestigioso doctor, todos los días a la misma hora escucha un programa de radio, los 2 mejores amigos de ambos los inscriben en un programa de citas ¿Cómo reaccionara Leonard al enterarse que su locutor favorito es su cita?

_**Capítulo1: Programando Citas **_

En el hospital de San Francisco

-¿Otra vez pasaras el 14 de febrero trabajando?-pregunto Jim hojeando la agenda de su amigo, ese día lo tenía lleno.

-por supuesto que sí, las emergencias nunca se terminan y más porque alegan que venían borrachos por el festejo -dijo McCoy

-¿No veras a tu hija?-pregunto Jim

-veré a Joanna hasta el otro mes-dijo Leonard puesto que la acababa de ver el fin de semana pasado si por el fuera la veria a diario pero su "amada" esposa no lo quiere cerca. -¿Tú no tienes trabajo ese día?-

-la jefa de enfermeros nos dio el día, iré con Spock a un restaurante-dijo Jim mostrándole el folleto, sonó el celular del rubio.

- hola Spock, no no estoy ocupado estoy con Bones, salgo a las 2 a comer, claro nos vemos en la cafetería del hospital, nos vemos-colgaron

-¿Vendrá a comer?-pregunto McCoy

-sí, ¿Vienes?-pregunto Jim

-no, tengo cirugía, salúdame a Spock-dijo Bones saliendo para la sala de cirugía Jim suspiro últimamente McCoy ha trabajado mucho y todo para ascender de cargo Suspiro y fue a la cafetería para esperar a Spock. Desde su divorcio McCoy ya no festejaba el dia de los enamorados le parecía otro día común y corriente donde se tiene que trabajar

En otro lado de la cuidad..

-¡Hey Scotty!-

-Chekov!-dijo Scotty alzándole la mano para que su amigo lo viera.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Chekov

-con algo de trabajo-dijo Scotty mientras revisaba su padd y los mensajes de su público durante su ausencia

-no me refiero a eso ¿ya superaste tu ruptura con Archer ?-pregunto Chekov

-sí, ya la supere, le mande los papeles de divorcio con mi abogado-dijo el escoses

-¿Y los firmo?-

-aun no, pero necesito que los firme-dijo scotty

-¿Estas saliendo con otra persona?-pregunto Chekov

-no pero no quiero seguir atado a el no quiero seguir atado a el-dijo Scotty quien tuvo que ausentarse varios días de su trabajo por lesiones provocadas por su marido Y por lo mismo decidió separarse de el.

-me parece bien, ha sido la mejor decisión que has tomado-dijo Chekov

-hey Scotty salimos al aire en 5 minutos-dijo Sulu besando la frente del ruso y con un abrazo saludo al locutor.

-está bien, nos vemos Pasha-dijo Scotty

-hasta después escuchare el programa-

En el hospital..

En la oficina del Dr McCoy este prendía la estación de radio que siempre escuchaba su locutor favorito se ausento por varios días por problemas de salud pero anunciaron que hoy regresaría al aire.

-buenas tardes planeta, la semana pasada me ausente por problemas de salud, pero ya estoy aquí, con ustedes, buen provecho sii están comiendo y empezamos con buena música ellos son Camila y la canción Aléjate De Mí - empieza a sonar la canción. Tocaron la puerta entro Chapel entregándole unos expedientes a Len

-¿Ya regreso tu musa?-pregunto Chapel.

-si al parecer estuvo enfermo-dijo McCoy empezando a checar los expedientes.

En la cafetería...

-¡spock!-Jim levanto la mano para que su novio la viera el vulcano se acercó y beso sus labios.-hola-

-hola amor, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?-pregunto Spock

-bien aunque estoy preocupado por Leonard-dijo Jim

-¿Está enfermo?-

-no es eso, últimamente está trabajando demasiado-dijo Jim y se le ocurrio una idea-préstame tu celular-

-claro- se lo pasa y Jim empieza a buscar una página-¿Puedo saber qué haces?-pregunto Spock

-sí, inscribiré a Bones a un programa de citas de citas en internet-dijo Jim

-¿Dónde tu hermano encontró a la muchacha con quien va a casarse?-pregunto Spock

-si esa misma página si quieres empieza a pedir-dijo Jim

-si-

En la oficina de Scotty

-me lo agradecerá- pensó Sulu mientras inscribía a su jefe en una página para citas mientras Scotty transmitía su programa obviamente le puso otro nombre porque es muy popular en la cuidad.

Terminando su programa Scotty estaba tomando un vaso con agua cuando su abogado le marco

-¿Qué paso?, si le firmo la demanda?-pregunto Scotty

-no, rompió los papeles y dice que no va a separarse de ti, pero por las lesiones que te hizo puedo solicitar una orden de restricción hacia ti-dijo Saul

-gracias Saul-dijo Scotty

-no hay de que y por cierto te escuchamos, dice mi esposa que estuviste fantástico-dijo el licenciado

-gracias-le colgó

-por tu cara no debe ser nada bueno-dijo Sulu poniendole una mano en el hombro.

-era Saul-dijo Scotty

-¿Y que te dijo?-

-que rompio los papeles pero puede obtener una orden de restriccion por las cicatrices en mi cuerpo- dijo el escoses

-me lo vas a agradecer-dijo Sulu

-¿Que hiciste?-

-mira-le entrega su padd y le enseña que lo inscribió en un programa de citas por internet.

-considérate muerto Hikaru!-grito Scotty

-te hize un favor!-salio corriendo de la oficina, con resignación se sento en un banco mirando su padd

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

A mitad de su comida El jefe de Spock le marco para pedirle que regresara a la comisaria para que atendiera un caso se despidió de Jim y salió de la cafetería y regreso a su turno pronto alguien interesado le llamaría a McCoy.

En la cafetería de la estación de radio...

-borra mis datos ahora!-le exigió Scotty a Sulu mientras Chekov se estaba muriendo de la risa su novio y su mejor amigo se estaban peleando por nada y este ultim lo estaba amenazando con una pluma.

-por favor Scotty tienes tiempo que no sales con alguien-dijo Sulu

-está bien Sulu pero yo elegiré con quien salir-toma el PADD y empieza a ver a los candidatos, y uno le llamo la atención

Leonard McCoy 31 años soltero doctor y romántico busco una pareja con cual pasar el tiempo interesados contactar este numero 5252536 extensión 3.

-este parece decente y no esta tan mal-dijo el escoses anotando el número de teléfono para Marcarle después.

En el hospital.

Leonard salió de cirugía y para su satisfacción salió bien, se encontró con Jim que había regresado a su turno.

-¿Ya tan rápido termino la luna de miel?-pregunto Bones.

-llamaron a Spock tuvo un caso-dijo Jim

Sonó el teléfono de McCoy seguramente algún paciente.

-buenas tardes, ¿Dr McCoy? - pregunto Scotty

-si ¿Con quién hablo?- pregunto Bones

-Montgomery Scott, quisiera una cita con usted-dijo Scotty esperando que no mal interpretara su petición.

-claro, ¿a qué hora? ¿Cuál es su molestia?-pregunto Bones Jim le paso su agenda y una pluma

-¿molestia? Se supone que es una cita ¿no?- pregunto Scotty

-si soy doctor-dijo McCoy y Jim sonríe pensando que tal vez tan rápidamente su plan funciono y le están pidiendo otro tipo de cita.

-mire, yo encontré su número y nombre en una página de citas por internet-dijo el locutor Bones gruño y miro de mala forma a Jim

-maldición, mire yo por el momento no estoy interesado-dijo McCoy y Jim sabia que iba a tener problemas

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido- dijo Scotty con tono picaro.

-ni siquiera lo conozco-dijo Bones

-eso es lo excitante ¿no?-pregunto Scotty mordiéndose el labio, queria que ese doctor cayera a sus pies y algo impulso a Bones a aceptar.

-está bien ¿vive aquí en San Fransisco?-pregunto Bones

-si ¿usted escoge el lugar?-pregunto Scotty

-Si ¿conoce el hospital de san fransisco?-pregunto Bones

-si-dijo Scotty de echo ahí lo llevaron despues del "accidente"

-nos veremos en el bar que está a unas cuadras-

-me parece bien ¿a qué hora?- pregunto Scotty

-el viernes 14-

Si, salgo de trabajar a las 5-dijo Scotty feliz que no le hubieran rechazado-¿nos vemos a las 6?-

-sí, llevare una camisa blanca, hasta entonces-dijo Bones y colgaron, Jim sabía que debía correr pero Bones no lo dejo porque anticipo sus intenciones y se puso en la puerta.

-creo que deberás marcarle a Spock-dijo McCoy mirando amenazante a Jim

-¿Por qué?-

-¡porque te matare!-grito McCoy enfadado

-te hice un favor, después de tanto tiempo merecías salir con alguien, ¿Quién es?- se alejo un poco de su amigo.

-un tal Scott Montgomery, cancelare ese dia un par de citas-dijo Bones

En el pequeño departamento de Scotty

Después de la llamada volvió a marcar Otro número

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Miguel Ángel? Soy Scotty ¿estará Saul? -

-hola si si esta ¿te lo paso?-pregunto Miguel mientras su marido volteaba a verlo puesto que estaba en el sillón mirando la tv.

-por favor-

-ahí viene por cierto, hoy escuche tu programa estuviste magnifico- dijo Miguel Angel y con eso su esposo se dio una idea con quien hablaba su cliente frecuente y que tenia que resolver su divorcio lo antes posible.

-gracias- sonríe no era la 1era vez que se lo decían

-y soy tu fan #1- le dio el teléfono al mayor.

-hola, ¿Qué paso Scotty? ¿te volvió a molestar?-pregunto Saul

-no, para nada no lo eh vuelto a ver, solo es que quería comentarte que voy a salir con alguien-dijo el locutor.

-¿enserio? ¡Eso es magnífico! Pero.. ¿Por qué me lo dijiste a mi?-pregunto su abogado algo confundido

-porque tu te sabes que mi vida amorosa no es tan buena que digamos ¿te molesto que te hablara?-se atrevió a preguntar puesto que su tono de voz algo estaba diferente

-para nada solo es que me extraño, suerte-

-gracias, nos vemos-colgaron y Scotty salió de su casa, iría a recoger a su mascota puesto que los días que estuvo internado no la había podido cuidar y en la oficina no podían entrar con mascotas.

En la casa del abogado, este aun no asimilaba la noticia, no era porque lo amaba porque tenía a su esposo si no que no pensó que tan rápido encontraría con quien salir, como dice el dicho "un clavo saca otro clavo".

-¿y esta bien?-pregunto Miguel pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del abogado.

-si, está bien, saldrá con alguien-dijo Saul

-eso es maravilloso , se merece a alguien que no lo maltrate-beso su mejilla, el mayor giro la silla y el otro se sento en sus piernas y se inclinó para besarlo- ¿Qué haremos el 14? Me debes una cena de hace 1 año-

-no me lo recuerdes porque esta vez no volverá a pasar-

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Unos días después

Era el 14 de febrero y varias parejas locales y empresas Ya estaban preparados para festejar el día.

Mientras tanto

Miguel Ángel preparaba el desayuno esperando que su esposo pudiera desayunar con él y no lo dejara plantado otra vez en la noche, la otra semana los hijos de Saul irían a pasar el fin de semana con el Violeta y Felipe no querían a Miguel porque Saul había dejado a su 1era esposa por él, al principio el trato fue de abogado-cliente y poco a poco fue cambiando a algo más, estaba enfermo y el abogado tuvo mucha paciencia con él, lo apoyo lo ayudo y estuvo a su lado aun en contra de los deseos de su aún esposa cuando Miguel se curó Saul le pidió el divorcio y se fue a vivir con él.

-cariño, me voy-dijo Saúl besando sus labios

-¿No vas a desayunar?-pregunto Miguel Ángel

-si llego temprano tal vez salga antes-le explico Saúl

-eso me gusta no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar plantado-dijo Miguel

-no lo hare nos vemos en la noche-beso sus labios y salió de la casa Miguel Angel desayuno solo.

En otro lado de la cuidad...

Spock y jim pasaban su dia juntos y el vulcano consentía a su novio en lo que le pedia, Jim sabía que Spock se sabía cuidar pero siempre estaba ese temor constante de que algún día le llamaran avisándole que Spock estaba herido o muerto...

-¿Que tienes?-pregunto Spock

-sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti-dijo Jim

-y tu sabes que puedo cuidarme-dijo el vulcano caminaban por el parque el vulcano tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura y comían un helado.

-lo sé, pero me preocupo porque eres lo único que tengo-dijo Jim su padre no lo quería porque cuando el nació su madre murió, perdió al amor de su vida y Sam estudiaba lejos asi que Spock y Bones eran su única familia

-lo sé, por eso nunca dejo que me pase nada te quiero-dijo Spock

-gracias, hoy Bones tiene una cita con el chico de la página web-dijo James

-¿Enserio? Espero que ese pobre chico no salga huyendo por el carácter tan pesado de Leonard- dijo Spock

-precisamente es lo que Bones necesita, alguien que le quite ese humor tan amargado-dijo Jim

-en 1 mes tendré vacaciones ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-pregunto Spock

-tendré que checar eso con el jefe del hospital, si ascienden a Bones no tendré problemas-dijo Jim

En la estación de radio donde trabaja Scott

-bien me voy debo irme a arreglar para la cita-dijo Scotty puesto que no sabía cómo era el lugar donde sería la cita, conocía el hospital pero no el restaurante.

-que te vaya bien, me hablas y me cuentas los detalles-dijo chekov

-claro, tu también- Chekov y Sulu cenarían a lo "oriental" checan y se despiden

Scotty llego a su casa y fue a arreglarse opto por unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y una camisa de botones de color blanco, se perfumo y salió de su casa, Bones ya estaba en el restaurante se había dejado la bata porque le dijo al chico que se dejaría su bata, observo su reloj casi es la hora de que su acompañante llegara.

Noto que un muchacho se acercaba a su mesa y le sonríe lo mejor posible.

-Montgomery Scott-dijo el muchacho

-Leonard McCoy-se estrecharon la mano y se sientan, Leonard lo observo maravillado nunca pensó que su cita sería tan atractiva.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-pregunto Scotty, con una sonrisa picarona, Leonard movió la cabeza

-¿Que?-

En otro lado de la cuidad

Saúl no tuvo manera de zafarse de la pequeña reunión en la casa de uno de sus compañeros en el trabajo, cada 5 minutos observaba el reloj esperando que no se le pasara la hora en la que quedo con su marido, el año pasado durmió en el sillón 2 semanas, el otro termino cediendo por los problemas de espalda de Saul.

-hey hombre relájate!-dijo uno de sus compañeros pasándole una cerveza

-llegaras a buena hora, estará contento, cenaran, te dará tus besitos y los dos serán felices-dijo otro de sus amigos

-está bien-dijo Saul con una sonrisa no muy convincente y bebió de su cerveza

Continaura


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

En el restaurante Scotty y Bones platicaban de sus vidas y sus empleos Bones se mostró asombrado cuando escucho a Scotty decirle que trabajaba en una estación de radio y tenía un programa.

-¿En verdad eres Scotty de 90.3?-pregunto McCoy

-si soy el ¿Porque lo preguntas?-pregunto Scotty

-porque amo tu programa, siempre lo escucho-dijo McCoy

-es un placer escuchar eso-le dio un sorbo a su whisky escoses-¿Tienes alguna especialidad?-

-soy médico en general -dijo McCoy

-ya veo yo estudie ciencias de la comunicación y quise tener mi propio programa de radio-dijo Scotty

-estuviste una semana ausente ¿Que sucedió?-pregunto McCoy noto que al instante su semblante cambio.

-estuve enfermo ¿Tienes hijos?-pregunto Scotty cambiando de tema, no queria recordar a su ex esposo y siguió bebiendo de su copa.

-si tengo una niña de 6 años pero estoy divorciado y solo la veo 1 vez al mes-dijo McCoy y Scotty suspiro aliviado

-ah ya veo-

En otro lugar...

Miguel Angel terminaba de preparar la cena, otra razón por la cual el abogado se había enamorado de el era por sus dotes culinarios, este año lo sorprendería cenando en casa había planeado salir a comer pero prefirió quedarse en la intimidad de su hogar. Observo el reloj y vio que ya era hora de que Saúl casi llegara a casa dejo la mesa lista y fue a cambiarse.

En el restaurante.

-¿Planea emborracharme doctor?-pregunto Scotty mirando que Leonard volvía a llenar su vaso.

-para nada, esa no es mi intención-dijo McCoy llenando la suya también.

-¿Y si nos vamos a un lugar más intimo?-pregunto Scotty tomando la corbata de McCoy para besarlo en los labios.

-¿Como a qué lugar?-Leonard quedo mudo con ese beso.

-¿Vamos a mi departamento?-pregunto el locutor

-me parece perfecto y yo pago-dijo McCoy pago la cuenta y riéndose y tomados de la mano salen del restaurante rumbo a la casa de Scotty.

En otro lugar

Saul seguía en la fiesta y todos estaban tomados de más y no recordaba que había quedado con su esposo.

-hay Saul espero que no se te olvide esta vez-dijo Miguel mirando el reloj eran 8:30 se convencía de que Saul estuviese atorado en el tráfico no quiso marcarle para no presionarlo prendió la tele y miro una película.

Scotty y Bones llegaban al departamento del escoses se besaban apasionadamente y se dejaron caer sobre el sillón McCoy acaricio su rostro y continuo besándolo bajando a su cuello el menor empezó a gemir era uno de sus puntos débiles, tal vez en sus 5 sentidos Scotty no hubiera permitido llegar a más y empezó a desabotonar la camisa negra del escoses, con su lengua delineo los pequeños pezones del menor y empezó a sacar pequeños gemidos, repartió pequeños besos por su abdomen al momento de desabrochar el pantalón el muchacho lo detuvo con las mejillas encendidas y algo temeroso.

-perdóname, me deje llevar-dijo McCoy besando delicadamente sus labios.

-sí, podemos dejarlo para otro día aún es muy pronto-dijo Scotty sentándose en el sillón McCoy lo ayudo a vestirse.

-¿Te quieres quedar? Estas ebrio y no dejare que te vayas así-dijo el escoses

-si gracias dormiré en el sillón-dijo el medico

-te traeré algo- se abotono la camisa y fue por una cobija y una almohada.

Mientras Tanto

Miguel Angol se había quedado dormido esperando a Saul y este había salido corriendo de la casa de su compañero al acordarse de su cita para salir a cenar con su marido.

-me va a matar-pensó Saul mientras corría todo lo que podía.

Continuara


End file.
